Many integrated circuit (IC) components, such as microprocessors, generate considerable heat while operating. If not dissipated, this heat can become detrimental to the performance of the component. To dissipate the heat produced by such IC components, a heatsink may need to be quite large, with many radiating fins, and quite heavy, especially with respect to the size of the IC component upon which the heatsink sits. Typically, much of the heatsink overhangs the IC component (or the socket within which the IC component resides). An insufficiently secured heatsink can induce cracking of the semiconductor die within the IC component because of vibration and mechanical shock. A remedy for avoiding these potential reliability problems, therefore, is to support the heatsink firmly to eliminate movement. However, any mechanism for supporting a heatsink must often compete against the various IC components, electrical connectors, and sockets for the prime real estate of the circuit board.